THE LOST FIVE part 1: lost in the city
by JMS135
Summary: five children Simon, Jeanette, Theodore, Judy and Alvin get lost in a city after getting left behind on a field trip, now they must work together to find a way to return home but the question is, will they return home. based on the cartoon verse. told in Jeanette's point of view.
1. Chapter 1

**hello here we have another chipmunk story. with Simon, Jeanette, Theodore, Judy(my OC), and Alvin getting lost, enjoy.**

**P.S. this story will mostly be in Jeanette's point of view.**

**P.P.S. enjoy.**

**CHAPTER 1: ****_THE FIELD TRIP._**

Today was the day we went on a Field trip, before we were about to get on a bus since this field trip is a long one because we are spending one hour in each destination, we have to get into groups of five, so I wasn't teamed with my sisters Brittany or Eleanor they were team up together while I was with both their boyfriends Alvin and Theodore, Also in my Group is my boyfriend Simon and my best friend Judy. the bus was running up and off we went.

first we went to the gravity centre to learn about the solar system, then we went to the zoo to learn about the animals, then we went to the museum to learn about the history of things that happened in the cavemen times to the Victorian times, then we had lunch, for lunch we went to a restaurant called the Johnny rockets and oh wow don't they serve the best sundaes and the best hot dogs and burgers and onion rings and the best fries ever, after lunch we went to the art gallery to learn about the famous art and finally was the time to go to the park, in this park there is a gate in the gate it leads to a forest of plants some that are old and some that are new, our teacher actually the school principal Mr Talbot gave us an instruction.

" you guys will be splitting up into the group chosen by me before we left the school, once we finish this we will be heading back to the school, remember to stick together and pick up some information on the plants you find and remember to stay on the path, I want everybody behaving in your group and if I mean everybody I mean you Alvin so for once, stay out of trouble, stick together in your groups, each group will have a watch and you all must be back in 45 minutes, off you go", said Mr Talbot, then everyone went off in there groups.

sooner or later me, Simon, Judy, Theodore and Alvin were walking along the path, while we were at the bus we had to vote for who should be the leader of the group and Alvin nominated himself and so did Simon, they told us not to choose Alvin as captain because if we do, we could up in trouble and if we choose simon Alvin's reason is that he is so boring, and is too nerdy to be a leader, but Alvin thinks Simon is the leader of all nerds meaning an extreme Geek and out of the top 10 most boring people ever he is up top, a decision was made, Simon is the leader of the group, and I slapped Alvin in the face for insulting my boyfriend.

anyway, while we were walking Alvin said he saw something and went out of the path and we told him to come back because one of the rules Mr Talbot said was to never leave the path or their group, we all followed him to see what he saw and he found nothing, so we came all this way for nothing anyway neither of us know where to get back, Talbot should not have giving us timers, he should have gave us compasses somehow if Mr Talbot still hates silver like he did when he became a ware wolf, I would grab a fifty cent coin (which is silver) and shove it up his ass.

he have 10 minutes left before and we need to get back quickly or we will get left behind, we all stayed together as we started running we went faster no matter how tired we our and today was Friday and it was a Friday afternoon which means we can have a rest later, but right now we need to reach that bus before it goes without us leaving us behind, at least I know who to blame for this, the good news was that we managed to make it out of the forest back at the park, the bad news was that the bus has left without us.

oh great now we are lost.

**how was that, I know it is short, anyway next chapter will be very soon. until next time.**

**GET REVIEWING.**


	2. Chapter 2

**hows it going bro's I am back with another chapter of the lost five now here is a recap of what happened.**

**RECAP: Judy, Jeanette, Alvin, Theodore and Simon went on a field trip then went to a park and got lost and the bus left them behind now they have to find there way back home.**

**ENJOY.**

**CHAPTER 2: _THE WALK._**

I was angry at Alvin since it was his fault we got left behind but I kept my temper. the five of us started walking down the road then we sat down on a bench.

" let's count how much money we have maybe we can use it for something", said simon, then we gathered up our money that we had on the excursion we spent some meaning we have a short amount remaining, Simon has $20, Alvin has $12:60, Theodore has $1:20, Judy has $17:90 and I had $8:20, so that is a total of $59:90, we might use this amount of money to get to a bus we arrived at the bus stop and it says that the bus going to the Thomas Edison elementary school is not available today so we decided not to stop and keep on walking, as we are walking leaving the town arriving at the city Theodore was starving so was Judy and I with Simon included and Alvin to. we stopped at a local shop and bought a big packet of hot chips worth $18:35, we spent that out of our $59:90 so we now have a total of $41:55, after we finished our meal it was getting dark so we spent the night at a subway tunnel.

the next day which is day 2 of our adventure finding our way back home we continued on walking, maybe if we find a phone booth we can find help, maybe call Dave or miss miller but we can't find any of them so we just kept on walking.

maybe we can get a cab coming out soon as we left the subway a guard came to us.

"what are you doing in the subway", said the man.

" we were about to reach the train on our way home but we missed it", I lied.

"I don't believe you, you have been sleeping down there, I saw you", said the Guard.

" please believe us we didn't" I said.

" I saw you going down there and I didn't see you coming back up here since now, I should call the police", said the guard as he went to a phone about to call the cops.

" wait, why are you doing this we didn't do anything", said Simon.

" can you please call Dave and miss miller instead so they can pick us up", said Theodore.

"you five remain right where you are", said the guard.

" why is he calling the police", said Alvin.

" I don't know we didn't do anything", said Judy.

then Theodore spotted a cab, we ran to chase it before the guard can do anything to stop us we arrived in the cab and told the driver to take us as far away from where we are now.

**well next chapter is going to turn up soon, until next time.**

**GET REVIEWING.**


	3. Chapter 3

**hello Chapter 3 of the lost five: lost in the city, as you know I changed the name of the title therefore I am going to make a sequel to this story, ****surprise, anyway here is our recap.**

**RECAP: Jeanette, Simon, Judy, Theodore and Alvin have been left behind on a bus, then had to walk along the city bought some chips to eat then spent the night in the subway then a guard caught them therefore he was about to call the police getting the five in trouble but the five ran to a cab and the cab took the five far away from the guard.**

**ENJOY.**

**CHAPTER 3:_ THE CASINO._**

the cab took us to a beach not only far away from that guard but also far away from home as well, looks like we are going to have a big adventure.

once the cab stopped at the pier of the beach which has an Ice-cream store, an arcade and a casino looks like this is going to cost us lot of money and we only have $41:55 left. once we stopped the cab driver spoke.

" that will be $50 please", said the driver. we don't have enough money so we just gave the man $40:40 and kept the $1:15 safe without him knowing now we have to give him $9:60.

" can we tell our guardian he can give you the money", I said.

" where is he, In the casino", said the Man.

out of the blue I said yes, meaning he can win the money in the casino and he can pay the man.

" okay I let you go to your guardian and tell him to bring me nine dollars and sixty cents and if your not back in five minutes I am coming in after you", said the man.

" we will I promise", I lied as I left the cab then the boys left the cab.

" and you don't have to be so rude", said Judy before she left the cab.

the money we have now are that we only have one nickel one dime and 4 quarters.

we have to go in the casino because the cab driver is watching us making sure we don't get away. once we are in the casino we sneaked to a slot machine and Alvin grabbed a quarter and then a few seconds later a few extra quarters came out when the three slots of the machine show the words jackpot.

we were too young to do this, we were supposed to be 20 to do this and the five of us are 11 years old, but we had to this to get extra money to pay the cab driver.

we might not need to panic but we started panicking a little when we only have not enough money and the cab driver is coming so we need to be quick, if he finds out we are gambling he will know we are lying and we will be in big trouble.

so we sneaked under a table with a big table cloth and waited for him to leave the casino and be far away from it so he wouldn't see us. once he left we sneaked around inside went for the door and sees the man far away from us now we need to be care and run to the forest without him knowing.

once we were all out of the casino and were about to reach the forest we heard a shout.

" GRAB THOSE KIDS", it was the cab driver he saw us, the five of us started running into the forest just as the cab driver the lady in the casino and a couple of other men started chasing us as we reach the forest the others stopped knowing that this forest is haunted but the good news was since those guys chasing us know the forest is haunted, neither of them went in and left so we are safe but not too safe because the bad news is neither of us know that the forest is haunted so there could be a chance that some of us may not make it out.

**well will the lost five make it out of those woods alive as all five of them, come an Join me next time as I post a new chapter coming soon, until next time.**

**GET REVIEWING.**


	4. Chapter 4

**chapter four is here no need to fear, I just rhymed anyway here we have chapter 4 of the lost five.**

**RECAP: Jeanette, Simon, Judy, Theodore and Alvin got left behind on an excursion started walking along the city spent the night in a subway and went to a cab taking far away from a guard, they didn't have enough money to pay the guard so they went to the casino to get more money and the cab driver caught them and him and other people started chasing after them then the lost five went in the woods and neither of the five know it is haunted.**

**enjoy.**

**CHAPTER 4: _THE FOREST._**

we all might regret hiding in the forest away from those people, but we had to so we won't get in trouble, oh boy once we get home I am sure all five of us will end up grounded for life, this forest looks kinda creepy.

by the looks of the sun we I think we only have a couple of hours until dark time so we have to get out of this forest imminently.

we kept on walking until.

we spot a house it is kind of rude to just go inside someone else's property without their permission but we decided to go in, actually Alvin decided.

we regretted doing this none of the kitchen supplies, or phone work, the house looks spooky, and all of the furniture, beds, and lamps are all covered in white bed sheets. Simon suggests that they look around for anything useful.

Alvin didn't want to look around though, he wanted to relax and have fun! He saw a big white sheet covering what looked like a couch, with a TV in front of it. Walking towards the sheet-covered couch, grabbed the remote, and tried to turn the TV on. It didn't work. Alvin tried again, but nothing happened. As Alvin kept trying however, the white sheet began to slip downwards towards Alvin.

"Ah, Alvin-" Simon began until he was interrupted.

"Be quiet, Simon! I'm trying to watch TV!" Alvin said annoyed.

The big white sheet slipped even more now almost touching the red-clad chipmunk.

"Alvin, I think you should get off the couch," Judy said politely.

"No thank you, Judy!" Alvin retorted. Finally, the big white sheet came loose and was about to fall on Alvin!

"Alvin look out!" Theodore cried out.

"What?" Alvin said now noticing the white sheet as it fell on top of him, trapping him under it completely!

"Ah! Help! Get me outta here! I can't see!" Alvin yelled now off of the couch and running around the room looking like a white sheet ghost. Me ,Simon, Theodore, and Judy all giggled at how funny Alvin looked under the white sheet.

"Help me! I'm stuck!" The red-clad chipmunk cried out again as his siblings burst into laughter! Alvin finally got the white sheet off, and said annoyingly;

"Thanks for the help, guys!".

" your welcome, anyway this house isn't good to stay into let's get out of here", said Simon.

then they heard a chuckle.

" what is so funny Theodore", said Judy.

" that wasn't me laughing", said Theodore.

then we all stayed silent until we heard the cackle louder then heard the door open therefore the five of us rain out then we heard Alvin squealing like a girl.

once we were far away from that creepy house we looked at Alvin.

" what", said Alvin.

" you squeal like a girl", said Judy.

" no I don't", said Alvin.

" yeah you did, we heard you", said Theodore.

so then we kept on walking and finally we managed to make it out of the forest that is the good news, but the bad news is we are far away from home.

but we are not giving up, we are still trying our best getting home and we will get ourselves back home once and for all.

**well, how was that, anyway next chapter will be up very soon but it is time for a riddle, whoever answers this riddle correctly can cause me into making the next chapter.**

**here is the riddle: _which Alvin and the chipmunks fanfiction story is the most popular._**

**_A: It's all in your head Alvin._**

**_B: Afraid of falling in love._**

**_C: Are we family._**

**if the answer to the riddle is answered correctly by one of the reviewers I shall continue on with the story.**

**so until next time.**

**GET REVIEWING.**


	5. Chapter 5

**I am back, and Here we have another chapter of the lost five I also like to thank Alvinandbrittanyforeverlove for getting the riddle correctly and the correct answer is It's all in your head Alvin, anyway next chapter is here, any way time for a recap**

**RECAP: the five got left behind at their excursion, and started walking around the city took a cab and went to a casino and started getting chased, then they hid in a forest then they stopped at a house and realised it was haunted and they ran out. and managed to escape the forest.**

**enjoy.**

**CHAPTER 5: _THE_** _**CHASE.**_

once we started leaving that forest we vowed never to return, ever. it soon turned dark and as we were walking again down the road a truck came by with 3 teenage boys in it the window.

" hey you five, need a lift", said the driver.

before Alvin could say yes Simon said.

" no thanks were Alright", said Simon, Alvin thought Simon was insane because that could our ride home but Simon said that we can't ride with strangers.

then the boys grabbed a bucket of water and dumped it at us, then they were about to drive away when I shouted at them.

" were calling the cops", once I shouted at them the truck stopped and started coming at us and we started running.

first we got chased by a cab driver and now we are getting chased by a bunch of teenage boys.

the guys got out of the truck and started to run towards us gaining on us. then we spotted a lighthouse, no one was home so we went in and locked the door so we are safe.

we are no safe those guys won't be coming anywhere near us but those guys started teasing us about going home to our mommy's and then Theodore said that this lighthouse is not our home, and said that it belongs to someone not related to us and is not even home, he is right but he should not have said that, if Theodore kept his mouth shut those guys will leave so we can run, now they are never going to leave. we were planning on calling Dave, Miss miller or Judy's parents to pick us up and to finally take us home, if they find out we sneaked into other peoples property we will definitely be grounded for life, besides we can't call anybody on the phone anyway because the phone is broken and that is the only phone in the lighthouse therefore they have to make a run for it.

luckily the guys are far away from us so we ran as fast as we can, out the door but unfortunately the guys are there to.

simon then threw a knife he found in the lighthouse on the truck causing the windows to smash, now we are in big trouble, so we ran faster, if those guys ever catch us we are dead meat, since the people at the casino and the cab driver didn't go in the woods maybe the teenagers couldn't but once we returned to that forest the teenagers went in after us, no matter how scared we are, we must keep on running, what's the worst that can happen.

**to be continued, next chapter will be very soon, see you then my little lovelies. **

**and remember you better start reviewing because if you don't I and going to jump out of the screen and I am gonna rip you bloody arms off, and I will to, don't forget it, especially you stupid (pointing at Alvin).**


	6. Chapter 6

**I am back, and Here we have another chapter of the lost five, six chapters made this week, enjoy this chapter.**

**RECAP: Jeanette, Theodore, Alvin, Simon and Judy got left behind on their field trip and started to walk along the city, they took a cab to a casino and started to get chased by a few people and hid in the haunted forest, and left but got chased by teenagers and returned to the forest and the teenagers are still chasing them.**

**CHAPTER 6: _THE PATHS._**

we continued on running, and we didn't stop, this place was so creepy, the sun started rising today is day 3 of our adventure finding our way back home.

in our way are three paths we saw a sign that says one of these paths leads to the exit, one leads to a playground and one leads to a lake.

we don't know which path leads to the exit so we decided to split up, Alvin and Theodore took one path, Judy and I took the other path, and simon took the path in the middle.

with the teens they arrived at the three paths and each of them took a different paths. at our path we ended up at the lake, where there is a bridge. we ran across the bridge the guy that took the path we took is far ahead of us.

once we reached the other side of the bridge we reached the exit then got to the path then ended up at the playground we saw two of the teenagers and one of them was the one that chased us at the path we chose, we hid in the playground and found Alvin and Theodore.

" hey guys", said Judy.

" Hey", said Theodore.

" is Simon here", said Jeanette.

" no", said Alvin.

I went out of the playground and went to the middle path then we saw one of the teenagers chocking because Simon's arms are around his neck, then that teenager dropped to the ground, the other two squealed like girls, Louder than Alvin and ran out of the forest.

Simon feels guilty because he had just killed someone.

" I'm a murderer", said Simon.

" no your not, you only killed one guy, maybe we should should just leave", I said.

" we should get rid of the body first", said Alvin.

" wait, before we do that should we just check trough his pockets", said Simon.

" so he might have some money, we already killed him let's just rob his ass", said Judy. then we searched through the guys pockets only to find credit cards, and $25, that might be useful when we go somewhere. after that we dumped the body in the lake and let it sink in the water.

" we should keep this between the five of us only", said Alvin.

" the five of us aren't the only ones that know, those two other teens know", said Theodore.

" they could tell some people", said Judy.

" lets stop talking about this, and get out of here", said Simon.

then we all agreed and left the forest.

**oh poor simon, anyway next chapter will be up very soon.**

**until next time.**

**GET REVIEWING.**


	7. Chapter 7

**hello everybody I am back and I am half way there to finishing the first part of the lost five franchise, enjoy chapter 7.**

**RECAP: Simon, Jeanette, Judy, Theodore and Alvin got left behind on their field trip, started walking along getting chased by people and teens and hid in a forest and the teen chased the five and simon killed one of them and feels guilty doing that.**

**CHAPTER 7: _THE __DISCUSSION._**

after we left that forest we arrived at the johnny rockets, the same restaurant we went to on our excursion.

we only order a big packet of chips and five mini chocolate bars. then we made a discussion on how are we going to get back home.

Alvin thought of the plan.

" we could just go down the road, where we went when we got here on our field trip we could just follow the road and we could end up back at the town", said Alvin.

" good choice, maybe we could also keep spare money to get to a phone and call Dave and explain everything", said Theodore.

" so do we agree", said Alvin.

" agreed", said the other 3.

" Simon", said Alvin.

" what", said Simon.

" are you okay", said Alvin.

" does it look like I am okay", said Simon.

" I know you still feel guilty for killing someone but just please, let it go", said Alvin.

" how can I let it go when the other two of his friends can call the police and have the crew after us so then our careers will come to an end", said Simon.

" we Just need to have faith, please, for your brothers, for Dave, for your friends, for me", I said.

" okay, when should we go", said Simon.

" as soon as we finish our chips", said Theodore.

" save some, they could be useful on our walk on the road", said Alvin.

" it would take more than a packet of chips walking on a one kilometre road", said Theodore then when we started heading for the road someone shouted.

" STOP SHOPLIFTER", then we ran knowing Theodore shoplifted, taking some fruit and more chips, at least we won't starve when we start running away from the shop owner.

we are on the road again.

**how was that, next chapter will be up very soon so until next time.**

**GET REVIEWING.**


	8. Chapter 8

**hello everybody, time for chapter 8 of the lost five: lost in the city, I am nearly done with the story.**

**RECAP: Jeanette, Simon, Judy, Theodore and Alvin got left behind on their field trip started working together to find their way back home, gotten chased by a cab driver, the owner of the casino, other men and teenage boys, they went to a haunted forest and there Simon killed one of the teenagers. later on they decided to walk down the road and Theodore shoplifted. now they are on the road.**

**enjoy.**

**CHAPTER 8:_ THE ROAD._**

we ran as far as we can from the shop that was next to the johnny rockets, the one Theodore shoplifted, then we stopped knowing no one is following us, I just can't believe Theodore shoplifted, anyway we started to forget about that and started walking along the road.

as we started walking we ate some food including the ones Theodore stole, from the shop, anyway, we kept on walking and none of us talked to each other, it was all silent, the five of us, just walking along, down the road, in the middle of nowhere, with much cars coming round, after the long silence, Simon broke the silence.

" if we keep on walking, we can get past a pub", said Simon.

" how do you know that", said Judy.

" look at that sign", said simon as he pointed a sign that said.

**west pub: 25 miles.**

**Thomas Edison school: 50 miles.**

**old castle park: 75 miles.**

**beach: 100 miles.**

"so we just gotta keep on walking another 25 miles to reach a pub", said Alvin.

" maybe they could sell orange juice in there", said Theodore.

" I hope so Theodore, I hope so", I said.

then we continued on our big walk down the road and then night time came and we took it in turns for which ones sleep and the other four carry and keep a lookout just in case we spot a car we can flag it down and it can take us home, soon it became day 4 of our adventure coming home and luckily for us, we are nearly there, moments later we arrived at the pub.

then we entered, we have to check if there are signs that say ,"no children allowed", luckily for us, there isn't any, so we can go in, luckily the money we have left is $10, maybe we can buy something worth that amount, maybe a bag of crisps that we can share.

we entered the pub.

**sorry for making it short but I had to be in a hurry, next chapter will be a bit longer.**

**what do you think is going to happen at the pub, will it turn out good, or turn out bad.**

**so for until next time.**

**GET REVIEWING. **


	9. Chapter 9

**hello everybody, chapter nine of the lost five lost in the city is here enjoy.**

**RECAP: Simon, Judy, Alvin, Jeanette and Theodore got left behind on their field trip. and on their journey back home they ended up being chased by people and ended up in a forest, simon killed one of the teenagers and Theodore has been shoplifting, they kept on walking down the road until they reached to a pub, will this be good or bad.**

**ENJOY.**

**CHAPTER 9: _THE PUB_.**

once the chipmunks, Judy and I entered the pub, we saw the orders of the drinks so we only ordered water and a bag or crisps for us to share, once we finished eaten, we heard someone shout.

" HEY!", they turned around to see a big man.

the big man walked to the seat we are at.

" WHAT ARE YOU DOING ON MY SEAT", said the fat guy.

" your seat ,who the hell are you", said Alvin.

" you don't know who he is, he is the great grand Jack, but Jack for short, he always, versus against people in games and always win", whisper someone behind them.

" how long has that been going on for", replied simon.

" 10 years", said the guy.

" anyway you should get off", said Jack.

" why, it doesn't have your name on it so why is it your seat", said Judy.

" I should ask you the same question", said Jack.

" and you should answer my question first lard-ass", said Judy.

" you wanna go", said Jack.

" sure", they said, then we arrived at a pool table.

" who is up first", said jack.

" Alvin is", said simon.

" we have to do bets", said Jack.

" okay if we win you will have to give us your car", said Theodore.

" and if I win I shall go home and bring that little girl over there", said the man referring to me.

" you will not go anywhere near my girl", said Simon.

" she will soon be my girl once I kick your ass", said Jack, then simon grabbed a dart from the dart board and threw it at jack. causing the dart to end up at his arm.

" would you like to say that again", said Simon.

" you would a dart can kill me", said jack.

" no but this can", said Simon as he grabbed a bowling ball.

" okay please don't I am sorry, but don't drop that on me", said jack.

" you should of though of that through your thick skull and chubby gut", as his dropped the ball and the bawling ball landed on jacks heard crushing his skull to bits, Judy fainted, and the TV was on.

_breaking news report it is known that a teenage boy was killed at the park as thrown in the river as the police found the body, and it is known that a suspect of the killer is Simon Seville, along with, Alvin and Theodore Seville, with Jeanette miller and Judy Bishop, it is now a situation if you find any of those five, ring 911, there is also a report where the five went to a casino under aged, and if you find them and bring them to the police there is a $25,000 reward, that is all._

after that people knew where we are, right in the pub they are in.

Judy then woke up and the five of us started running out of the pub followed by a heap of people at the pub.

seems like everyone is turning against us.

**well what is going to happen next now that everyone is against the five, sorry it took a bit long but I had a power cut in my town and it lasted a whole day, I promise you the next chapter will turn up shortly, and I just hope there isn't another power cut getting in the way.**

**until next time.**

**GET REVIEWING. **


	10. Chapter 10

**hey I am back, as for the power cut I had for a whole day after the power came back on, 12 hours later it came out again then came back on 45 minutes later.**

**anyway here is our next chapter.**

**RECAP: the five got lost and left behind on a field trip, ended up getting chased by people and teens, ending up at a forest, and then Simon killed a teenager and a fat guy and Theodore shoplifted and now everybody is after Simon, Jeanette, Theodore, Judy and Alvin.**

**enjoy.**

**CHAPTER 10: _THE HUNT._**

we were running along while the others are gaining on us, if it was hunting season we will be hunted down, by a heap of people, I just can't believe these people are just after us for money.

Luckily for us we managed to be far away from the mob, we have to hid, later on once we hid the mob went passed us then we continued on, this was day 5 of our adventure of finding our way back home, and an angry mob is after us for money, we have to make sure we return home before this mob kills us, this next night we stayed at camp at a truck that was abandoned while we slept inside the truck simon, was outside at the back staring at the sky, I went out and went to him.

" hey simon", I said.

" hey Jeanette", said Simon.

" what are you doing", I said.

" looking at the stars", said Simon.

" they are beautiful", said Jeanette.

" not as beautiful as you are", said Simon. I blushed a little.

" are you okay", I said.

" no", said Simon.

" are you still upset about killing the guy at the pub", said Jeanette.

" a little bit", said simon.

" everything will be Alright", I said.

" no it is not, killing that guy in the pub is worse than killing the teenager, crushing someone's skull with a bowling ball, I feel so ashamed", said simon.

" we will discuss this in the morning, Right now let's just get some sleep", I said.

" okay goodnight Jeanette", said Simon.

" Goodnight Simon", I said.

the next day became day 6 of our adventure, we were walking still knowing people are after us, then we heard a siren.

a police car came after us so we started to run.

**ooh, cliffhanger, next chapter will be soon, how was this chapter, how was the simonette in this, anyway until next time.**

**GET REVIEWING.**


	11. Chapter 11

**hey everybody, I am back with another chapter of this story, here is a recap.**

**RECAP: the lost five got lost in this city getting left behind on their field trip, ended up getting chased by a heap of people including teenagers, and got lost in a haunted forest, soon simon killed a teenager and a fat guy at a pub, soon everyone is hunting down the five and now a police is chasing after them, will they get away or will they get caught.**

**ENJOY.**

**CHAPTER 11: _THE TRIAL._**

while we were running we decided to split up, Judy, Alvin and Theodore took one path while me and Simon.

the two of us then hide and said.

" phew".

" I can't believe a cop is chasing us", said Simon.

" well don't get to comfortable simon because I can see him Right behind you", I said.

the cop has caught us and we got taken into his station with Alvin, Judy and Theodore, he has to take us one at a time, for the crimes we have done, Theodore for stealing and becoming a complete thief, Alvin for playing an Adult game in a casino, Judy for insulting some people, myself for lying to people and Simon for killing two people.

the cop told us what he will be deciding on tomorrow so right now we are to stay here.

the chances of us getting out of here tomorrow is a 50/50 chance.

I am fearing that Simon could be in prison for life for doing the worst crime ever, murder.

and I hope things turn out good.

**sorry for making this chapter short but I was in a hurry at a doctors appointment, but the next chapter I promise you will be a longer one, until next time.**

**GET REVIEWING.**


	12. Chapter 12

**hey everybody, I am back with another chapter of this story, this is the last chapter I'm afraid, but I will make a sequel.**

**RECAP: the lost five got lost in this city getting left behind on their field trip, ended up getting chased by a heap of people including teenagers, and got lost in a haunted forest, soon simon killed a teenager and a fat guy at a pub, soon everyone is hunting down the five and now a police is chasing after them, they got caught and had to be asked questions, will they be set free or will they get sent to prison.**

**ENJOY.**

**CHAPTER 12: _THE RETURN_**_** HOME**._

the next day was day 7, the seventh day of us returning home, we have been trying to return home this whole week and now this cop is going to tell us if he is going to let us go or keep us in.

a few minutes later he returned saying.

" I guess you are free to go, I would also need to call your parents as well", said the police as he called Dave he picked us up and we explained everything that we got left behind on the field trip last week, Me and Judy both got grounded for a week, Simon and Theodore got grounded for 2 weeks and Alvin got grounded for 4 weeks since it was his fault we got ourselves far away from home lost for an entire week, but it was worth being grounded.

a few days later people from school and the paparazzi have been drowning us with question, we didn't answer any and the people left us alone a week later.

as the years went by 12 years later, Theodore and Eleanor got married and opened up a restaurant which is their home to, with Theodore cooking and Eleanor making the restaurant a better place by changing things every year there, they soon got pregnant and ended up with a baby boy and they named him Ted.

as for Alvin, him and Brittany got married and moved in a mansion, an Brittany worked at a hairdresser and Alvin was the only one to keep the music career as a solo artist, as they got pregnant they have another baby boy naming him Al.

Judy got married to a guy named Jason Dahl and they moved at a apartment, Jason got a job as a mechanical engineer, and Judy has a Job at a supermarket. as they got pregnant they had a girl and named her Mary.

And Simon and I both got married, and Moved at a house at the city, I became a teacher Teaching child grades 5-9 and Simon became a doctor, we became pregnant having twins, a boy and a girl, they named the boy Simone and the girl Jenny.

during my Day off, I started writing a novel about what we did at the city for a whole week but that wasn't the only adventure we had.

**THE END.**

**I am going to be writing a sequel to this story** **in the future, and to let you know what the title it is called. The lost five: night of the living five. and that story will be around very soon. until next time.**

**GET REVIEWING.**


End file.
